Dragon Universe Wiki:Canon/FAQ
We have summoned to answer your frequently asked questions! Q: Toriyama-sensei has never used the word "Canon"! Why us? It is true. Toriyama has never uttered the word "canon". In fact, most author's don't. Canon is a term used by a particular fan base to distinguish the official work of the author (in our case, Toriyama) from other works set in the author's universe. Dragon Ball is a huge franchise, spanning the original manga, several anime series, movies, and video games. In order for our wiki to stand out as the authority on all things Dragon Ball, we have to distinguish between what is Canon and what is not. Q: Does that mean you guys hate the Anime? Not at all! This wiki is designed to accommodate information from across the Dragon Ball franchise. This includes the anime and the movies. All it means is that we separate canon from non-canon for a couple of reasons: # So that our readers can best locate the information they are searching for quickly and easily. # So that our readers are not mislead: Non-canon information, like anime filler arcs, movies, and the anime-only sequel, Dragon Ball GT can often be confusing because they conflict with the established series of events. By separating between canon and non-canon, our readers can not only see where the information came from, but how it relates to the story they are familiar with. Q: What about Dragon Ball GT? The events of GT fall into the movie timeline (because they acknowledge the events of Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest). Furthermore, it was not written by Akira Toriyama. For these reasons, GT is not considered T-Canon. Q: You guys just hate GT, don't you? That's why you don't want it to be Canon! Again, we don't hate GT. We simply acknowledge that it is not part of Akira Toriyama's official storyline. GT content has its own section on the relevant articles, making it extremely easy to find. Furthermore, we will cover GT exactly like we cover every other aspect of the Dragon Ball franchise. Acknowledging canon does not equate to hatred for GT; think of it more as respect for Toriyama-sensei and his official story. Q: Toriyama is a very forgetful man and contradicts himself a lot. That means he's untrustworthy, right? The answer to this one might surprise you, but I'm going to give it to you anyways. Toriyama-sensei is the author and creator of Dragon Ball. Regardless of whether or not Toriyama has forgotten something or not, it his universe and that means that it is his rules. What some often forget is that, like us, Toriyama is human. His universe is a large one, spanning over 500 chapters and a ton of various media, and that can lead to forgetting a lot of details. We still take Toriyama to be the law on his own series and reflect that in our articles. Q: So if Toriyama says Goku never flew, you guys are actually going to put that down? Yes, this was an actual accusation hurled at us and many others over at Dragon Ball Wiki. The answer to that is: this will never happen and the question was silly to begin with. Toriyama may forget a detail or two here and there (like most people), but he's not going to make a mistake that severe. Farewell! Do you have a question you'd like to ask about this topic, but it isn't featured here? Please ' ' and ask them!